Horsemen of Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen are a team of four elite followers of En Sabah Nur. Origin The Four Horsemen are Apocalypse's personal warriors and always play a key role in his plans for mutant conquest and domination. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past The first known incarnation of the Four Horsemen are seen in Ancient Egypt, watching as their master uses his powers to construct the pyramids while a vast crowd of people bow before him, chanting his name. ''X-Men: Apocalypse Ancient Times Around 3,600 BC, in Cairo, Apocalypse was ready to transfer himself into another body; this time being a mutant with a healing factor like that of Wolverine's, allowing Apocalypse to heal from any wound and granting him greater power, including near-immortality. The Four Horsemen of that time accompany him inside the pyramid, where mercenaries destroy the pyramid, killing three of them. As the final living Horseman falls into a deep chasm along with Apocalypse's new body and previous body, protecting him from the rubble as she also died, entombing Apocalypse for thousands of years. Modern Times Apocalypse awakens in 1983, and immediately recruits his new Horsemen. He first recruits Storm, turning her hair white, granting her even greater power over nature. He travels to East Berlin along with Storm to find more mutants with the help of Caliban. There, he meets Caliban's enforcer Psylocke, who he then entices by strengthening her power, recruiting his second horseman. Psylocke leads him to Angel. Apocalypse turns Angel's wings into metal, and recruits him, too. For his final horseman, he and the others travel to Poland, where they find a vengeful Erik Lehnsherr about to kill a room full of men who had reported him to the authorities, resulting in his wife and daughter being killed. Apocalypse quickly disposes of them, and takes Erik to Auschwitz. Erik destroys Auschwitz, and joins Apocalypse as his fourth and final horseman. Members These are four mutants that Apocalypse would choose to fill the four roles in his conquest: Pestilence, War, Famine and Death. Previous Horsemen (3600 BC) * (Death) A Female mutant with seemingly powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities. She displayed the ability of verbal mind control by causing a mutant with an accelerated healing factor to sleep simply by commanding it. She used her telekinesis to fatally contort an attacker's body in mid-air and smash him against a wall. She was also the last remaining horseman when Apocalypse's pyramid was destroyed and protected him by telekinetically transferring his armor, piece by piece, from his old decaying body to his new one. She lastly protected his new body from the falling rubble by encasing it in a cocoon-like telekinetic force field. She was fatally crushed by a falling stone from the crumbling pyramid. She was portrayed by Monique Ganderton. * (Famine) A Female mutant with powerful pyrokinetic abilities, who helped protect Apocalypse's new body by drawing the flames from the four nearby pyres and flinging them at attackers all around her. She too was fatally crushed by a falling stone alongside her fellow horseman Pestilence. She was portrayed by Rochelle Okoye. * (War) A Male mutant with reddish skin, sharp teeth and superhuman strength with the ability to strip away the life force and flesh of living creatures. He was shown using this ability by clapping his hands together, thus releasing a powerful shockwave that blasted two attackers away and stripped them of their flesh and life, leaving only two mutilated carcasses with muscle tissue and bones. He was shortly crushed by a falling stone alongside his fellow horseman Famine. He was portrayed by Fraser Aitcheson. * (Pestilence) A gray-skinned male mutant with superhuman strength, that allowed him to smash through and hold up a giant stone that almost fell on top of him. Although he was superhumanly strong, he did not possess equally high levels of superhuman durability, as he was shortly crushed by a giant falling stone from the pyramid. He was portrayed by Warren Scherer. New Horsemen (1983 AD) * Ororo Munroe/Storm (Famine): A female mutant with the ability to control the weather and generate electricity. She was the first of Apocalypse's new horsemen to be recruited in Cairo. She later betrays Apocalypse after she sees his callous disregard of Archangel, his attempt to murder Mystique, and joins the X-Men. * Erik Lenhsherr/Magneto (War): A male mutant with the ability of Magnetism and Ferokinesis. The last of Apocalypse's horsemen to be recruited and the first to betray Apocalypse. * Warren Worthington III/Archangel (Death): A male mutant with metal wings granted to him by Apocalypse. He was killed in a plane crash after being trapped inside. * Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Pestilence): A female mutant with the ability to conjure weapons made entirely of psionic energy, as well as unknown degrees of telekinesis and telepathy. The second to join Apocalypse, her current whereabouts are unknown Trivia *In the comic books, Apocalypse has often manipulated different mutants into being his Horsemen. Examples include Angel, Wolverine, Gambit, Psylocke, Banshee and Polaris. *Each Horseman embodies a different horror that humanity has constantly been faced with: Pestilence, War, Famine and Death. *Bryan Singer stated the Four Horsemen chosen for X-Men: Apocalypse reflect real-world cults and how they tend to have factions associated with politics, military, sex or youth.Oscar Isaac on the End Times Inspiration of 'X-Men: Apocalypse' *Magneto and Storm's roles as Horsemen are similar to their X-Men Evolution counterparts, War and Famine, respectively. *The Horsemen of Apocalypse were originally created by Louise Jones Simonson and Walter Simonson. References External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters * Category:Disbanded Teams Category:Enhancement